There is known an information code such as a QR code (registered trademark) that codes predetermined information. Such an information code can provide much information in a comparatively small space, and enables a user to activate a program corresponding to the read-out information in a user's communication terminal as described in Patent literature 1, for instance. The information code thus provides high convenience and is used widely.